


Wings Of The Capara

by KageHina3112



Series: Haikyuu KageHina [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: hinata has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageHina3112/pseuds/KageHina3112
Summary: Hinata shouyou has been living on the forest for the past 200 years. Just him, the animals, and the magic. The magic was well known in the past, and was well respected but everyone made a big deal about the Caparas. The Caparas are people chosen by god to posses some sort of magic power. Hinata was born with 4. Hinata finds himself stuck pretending to be a Human. After a while he starts to miss the forest and despretly wants to go bacK. Hinata has made so many relationships with his time as a human. He has to decide between staying as a human for a little longer or leaving to the forest before it’s too hard to turn away from his human life.Will Hinata stay, or will he go?What is the relationship between the humans and himself?To find out you’re gonna have to read ;P
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu KageHina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I know my writing is crappy.

Hinata POV~

I was 12 years old, only 12. That's when I became a capara.

I was born in the year 1820, on June 21st. 200 years from today (yes it is my birthday). I was born when magic was still widely known. But what everyone made a big deal about, were the Caparas. The Caparas are children chosen by god to have powers. Most Caparas usually have 1 or 2 powers, however I was born with 4. I was born with Wings, Teleportation, Healing, and...

Immortality

Some may say he's blessed to be a Capara, but he thinks it's a curse. You see, Caparas aren't allowed to tell or show people their powers. There are some exceptions, you can tell your family and your soulmate. That is, if you can find them. Some Caparas never date anyone, because they're looking for their soulmate. And some date everyone. But if you tell the wrong person, you get severely punished by god.

I'm currently 200 years old. However, I still look like I'm 12. I'm living in the woods by myself, where no one can find me. If someone were to find me, they'd probably freak out because I have wings. So I decide to keep away from people. I do know how to make my wings invisible, I have a charm for it. However in the woods, I don't have to be anyone other than myself. 

June 21, 2020:

I woke up in a tall oak tree, I remember that I was flying away from a grizzly bear. I don't really know where exactly in the forest I am, so I think it's better to hide my wings in case I was close to any animals. I walked on the ground for a bit, until I saw this weird shaped house. It was wide, and very tall. It looked like a triangle, it wasn't square like every house was when I grew up. It was the only house seen for quite a while, but I could see one on the horizon. That means I'm close to the city. 

I walked down the sharp gravel road for I while, that is until an old lady came up to me she seamed shocked. She then ushered me to come into her house. Her house was very weird looking, it had lanterns that didn't use fire, and flowers that weren't in soil. She then took me to a big gray coloured room, she said was her sons before he moved out. She gave me some of his old baggy sweats, and a black shirt 10 times to big. She led me to the bathroom, told me to shower, and then go to the kitchen. Finding out how this 'shower' worked was definitely a challenge but I got the hang of it after a while. The shower could change from being hot, then to cold. It was quite fascinating. When I came to the kitchen as she instructed, she asked me if I would like some hot soup. I agreed and she said that she would make it right away. I watched her make the soup, however she didn't use a fireplace, she used this weird device she called a 'stove'. I didn't think much of it, the shower was enough to prove to me that the world must have evolved in the past 200 years.

The lady was really nice she even gave me some food for me to eat on the go. She told me if I ever needed anything to come by again. I walked down the steep mountain, until I came across the city. Since I've been in the forest all this time I never thought about the city that much. But now that I see everything, all the plants and all the people, it looks... really nice.

I continued walking for a bit until it was dark I decided I'd go back to the forest and sleep in a tree and continue my search of the city tomorrow. I looked around only to be in a dark alley, I realized...

I was lost

I went down that long, dark alley for a long time. When I finally saw the exit, I gave a sigh of relief. But just as I was about to get out, I heard someone behind me. I was about to make a run for it, but I was too late. Everything went black within seconds.

I opened my eyes to be in a big white and green bedroom. Looked like whoever's it is, is a clean freak. The room was spotless, the pictures on the walls were all perfectly lined up, none out of place. The floor didn't look like there was any dirt or dust whatsoever. The room was pretty empty almost nothing put in the open. Except for a ball. I got out of the soft, sinking bed, and walked over to the ball. It was very light, and the material was weird. I don't know why but I stared at the ball for a while. It's design and colours intrigued me. I put the ball back where it was and continued looking around the room, to be honest there wasn't much. A bed, a desk, a closet, and some pictures. Eventually I got bored of just looking around so I decided to try to open the door. I turned the doorknob slowly so I wouldn't make a sound, to my surprise it wasn't locked. I open the door with a creek and left the room. 

Once I got out of the room I saw a hallway with many doors. And at the end we're some beige carpet stairs. I walked down the stairs, feeling the soft carpet under my feet. I got to the bottom of the stairs as I looked up, I saw a big couch and this weird box that was pure black. Not as black as my wings though. I wandered around the black box wonder what it was, until I heard someone say...

"Oh you're awake" it was a handsome boy he had silver hair, and a beauty mark right under his eye. He was about 5'8 and had a very calming look to him. I felt relaxed just being near him.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga." He had a gentle smile on his face, he didn't look like a threat.

"...Hi... Umm I guess... my name is Hinata Shōyō... nice to meet you."

" Do you want anything to eat?"

"...sure" I put on a little smile and although wasn't really hungry but I didn't wanna turn down his offer

" I'll be back with some meat buns then."

I waited for a while before he finally came back.

"So, what happened?" He gently put a plate with a meat bun in front of me.

"...I don't know, last thing I remember was someone knocking me out."

"Well when I had found you in the middle of the road passed out I decided to take you and let you rest in my room." He sat down on the couch beside me.

"... thanks" I slowly nibbled on the meat bun kinda embarrassed. I haven't said that in a long time.

"So do you want me to take you home?"

"...home..." I haven't been home in so long. I feel sad thinking about it.

"Do... do you not have a home?" He looked very concerned

"No I don't. Haven't for a long time." At this Suga was shocked he just hugged me. Then there was a loud knock at the door, it made me jump. I'm surprised my wings didn't pop out.

"ONE MINUTE!! I'll be right back." He walked out of the living room to the door. Then I heard them talking.

"oh hi Daichi, what are you doing here?"

" I came to drop off your volleyball stuff you left it in the gym yesterday."

"Great! Thanks!"

"Anyways, can I come in? My parents aren't going to be home for a while so I was hoping I could stay for a bit to, maybe chat."

"Umm... sure but before you come in let me tell you something. I don't want you to get mad at me, okay."

"...okay... why would I get mad at you?"

As soon as he turned the corner I saw that he was about 5'9, very muscular build. However he looked really sweet.

"....Hi I'm Hinata Shōyō."

"Suga.... did you kidnap a middle schooler?" He looked kinda shocked.

"Excuse you I'm not a middle schooler." That offends me. I mean, I know I still look like a 12 year old but still.

"Okay... then how old are you?" I think he was expecting me to say I was a grade schooler

"I'm high school age. I'm 16!" He seemed shocked.

"So you do go to school?" Suga must've thought I didn't, I can't blame him I mean he did find me unconscious in the middle of the road.

"well not anymore." it's not really a lie, except for the part that I went to school 200 years ago.

"why not?"

"Cause I can't pay for it, I don't have a job."

" well then I'll pay for it!" Suga looked completely serious, however he was smiling.

"why would you do that? I don't see what you would gain from paying for me to go to school. I don't have anywhere to stay so id just get all my stuff stolen."

"You... you don't have anywhere to stay?!" he looked worried "well then you can stay with me!"

Hey guys, I know my writing style is crap and this is one of my first fanfics. Btw if your looking for kagehina stuff it'll probably be in either next chapter or the 3rd chapter. I had major writers block writing this but I will try to post the second chapter soon. It might not be as long but I'll try to post this series fast, that is if I can find the motivation. I do have a lot of free time rn since my school closed due to the COVID-19. Anyways for now

Bye bye~ UwU


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Immortal Wings~**

"So you do go to school?" Suga must've thought I didn't, I can't blame him I mean he did find me unconscious in the middle of the road.

"well not anymore." it's not really a lie, except for the part that I went to school 200 years ago.

"why not?"

"Cause I can't pay for it, I don't have a job."

" well then I'll pay for it!" Suga looked completely serious, however he was smiling.

"why would you do that? I don't see what you would gain from paying for me to go to school. I don't have anywhere to stay so id just get all my stuff stolen."

"You... you don't have anywhere to stay?!" he looked worried "well then you can stay with me!"

**Currently on Immortal Wings~**

"Hold on Suga! You just met the guy and you're offering to let him live with you?! Are you crazy!?!?"

"I'm not crazy, I'm just nice." He turned his head away from Daichi as if to indicate he was upset. "Besides, he's just a small child!" Suga then hugged me. "Suga... he just said he is 16, you don't just trust a stranger you just met. Speaking of, how did he end up in your house?"

"I found him unconscious in the middle of the road. He said someone knocked him out." Suga looked kinda sad telling Daichi. "So can I let him live with me?" He tried asking Daichi again. "No." Ouch, that's cold. "Meanie." Suga's face then lit up "Hey what if we helped him get a job? Then he can pay for rent and schooling." Suga looked really hopeful and had puppy eyes, which made Daichi blush. "Not a bad idea... fine but only if he pays a decent rent." "Yay thanks Daichi" Suga then kissed Daichi on the cheek, which made Daichi look like a tomato. I thought I saw steam come out of his ears.  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ~Time skip~ _  
  
  
  
  
  


After Daichi left

We were walking back down the hallway I want down before. But this time the lights were on and I could see all the decor. Suga seems rich, the hallway looks like it belongs in a mansion. I stopped at a vase that was at least another 3 feet taller than me, but they were so colourful. To be honest it looked like someone got tired and just swirled colours on it.

"We should probably get you clothes tomorrow too... anyways I'll bring some clothes later, for now you can get settled in." Sure enough about 10 minutes later Suga came in with some pyjama pants and a shirt that said 'volleyball' .

"Are you sure you don't mind all this, I mean... aren't I bothering you with everything your doing?" 

Suga gave me a really comforting and sweet smile. "Of course not. I'm glad I finally have someone to live with! To be honest, it's really lonely by myself."

"What do you mean by yourself? Don't you have parents?"

"Yeah, I do. But they're always working or on business trips." Suga must be sad... I miss my mom and sister.

"Why're you crying?! Was it something I said?" I didn't even notice I had started crying.

"I'm okay, just miss my family..."

"Oh... you don't have to answer, but... what happened to them?" Suga said with a look of concern in his eyes. I thought about it for a second, it'd be right to tell him. It's fair, he is kind enough to take me in without knowing me.

"... They died."

Suga's eyes went wide, then he hugged me. "I'm sorry." As soon as I heard those words, it was like something clicked because I suddenly started crying in his shoulder.

We stood there for a few minutes, until I stopped crying. I was so tired from crying that I just fell asleep on Suga. 

June 22nd

I woke up to a blinding light that I soon realised was the sun shining through the window. I slowly got up to feel that my body was heavy, I've felt this before. It's my wings, tired after I have hid them for so long. I looked at my back to see my black wings spread across the bed. They were so sore, it was hard to move them. I slowly folded my wings to my back, and then my mind finally woke up. My mind replayed the events of yesterday, and just then I heard a knock at the door. I started to freak out, no one has seen my wings since the 1800's which means no one in this era has seen them.

"Hinata? Are you awake?"Suga didn't come in luckily

"Yeah I'm awake, just give me a minute." What was I supposed to do? I can't hide my wings for another few hours they need to rest.

"I wanna ask you something important." Suga stated. Did he see my wings when I fell asleep on him?!

"...About what?"

" Can I come in to talk about it?"

"Ummm.... just let me get dressed." maybe I could find a big enough hoodie to hide most of my wings. I searched the closet for a bit before I finally found some blankets, it would have to work. I wrapped the blanket around my small frame.

"Okay you can come in." I said quietly.

Suga slowly opened the door making sure he heard right. He came over to the bed and sat next to me. 

"I wanted to talk about a few things." the way he said it kinda scared me. 

"... Okay, go ahead."

"Well first off I wanted to ask you what school you wanted to go to, you've got a few options. You could go to my school if you want or----"

"Sure, I'd love to go to your school!" I'd rather be around Suga as much as possible to see if he's trustworthy.

"Okay. Second, we need to make a resume for you to get a job. So after breakfast we have to do that, then we can shop for clothes."

"Sure... but whats a resume?" 

Suga looked at me for a minute. "I'll tell you later when we're making it."But I have one more thing to talk about." Oh boy, I hope he doesn't know. " After you fell asleep on me after crying, something happened. I wanted to ask you..." He looked me straight in the eyes, he had a cold look in his eyes. "what are you exactly?" Oh no....

"W-what do you mean?" He must've seen my wings.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at the blanket. he then asked again " What are you?" He was starting to scare me, and just as I was about to say 'I'll tell you' He said "If you don't tell me I will call the police.

"NO! please... don't. I'll tell you." So, I told him. Everything. Once I finished he hugged me and said "I'll be here for you, you can be yourself around me." That relieved me, mainly because I had found someone trustworthy. Then he said "So... Can I touch them?!" He sounded like a child who just got something new. 

"Sure. If it's not too much to ask, could you groom them?" I turned a little red as asking was kind of embarrassing 

"Sure! But I don't know how to do it." 

"All you have to do is put the feathers back in their place. There is more to grooming than that, but its okay. I'm just glad that I have someone to do it for me. Be careful, there is one spot that I can't reach so it is probably really bad there."

"Okay."

He stated grooming me, and it felt completely different from when I do it. It was so relaxing, we slowly fixed all the feathers back to place. Once he finished he started petting my wings, and then I purred. I think it scared him because as soon as he heard me he backed away.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He had a look of guilt on his face.

"No, I'm sorry. I just purred that's all. I didn't mean to scare you." I gave him a smile that meant 'sorry'.

"Wait, wait, wait.... Birds can purr?!" I don't know why he seemed so shocked

"Yeah, I used to purr a lot when my mom would groom me, but I haven't purred in so long."

"Oh... Sorry it just startled me." I could tell Suga felt bad

"It's Okay. And because you groomed my wings they aren't as sore, which means I can hide them again."

"Oh, that's how it works."

"Yeah, now then lets go to the kitchen and make this so called 'resume'. "

"Okay! But first I should probably tell you what a resume is."

"Oh, yeah"

**Hey guys, no one commented what they wanted me to do about the chapters. So, for now I'm going to try to post once every week. And I'm going to delete the notes I had sent out. I know this chapter was a little shorter than the first, but I had gotten writers block in the middle of the story and didn't write anything for about 2 days. But anyways, if anyone has any suggestions or anything they want to happen, please let me know. The KageHina stuff is coming within then next 2-3 chapters. I'm sorry I haven't done it yet, but I do have a plan for it . Anyways for now**

**Bye Bye~ UwU**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Wings Of The Capara~

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He had a look of guilt on his face.

"No, I'm sorry. I just purred that's all. I didn't mean to scare you." I gave him a smile that meant 'sorry'.

"Wait, wait, wait.... Birds can purr?!" I don't know why he seemed so shocked

"Yeah, I used to purr a lot when my mom would groom me, but I haven't purred in so long."

"Oh... Sorry it just startled me." I could tell Suga felt bad

"It's Okay. And because you groomed my wings they aren't as sore, which means I can hide them again."

"Oh, that's how it works."

"Yeah, now then lets go to the kitchen and make this so called 'resume'. "

"Okay! But first I should probably tell you what a resume is."

"Oh, yeah"

Currently on Wings Of The Capara~

We had finished writing the resume and were almost ready to head out. Suga let me borrow some of his old clothes and a pair of sneakers. We walked around town for a while, I admired how much people can change in only 200 years.

We finally reached the Sakanoshita Store and as I was about to open the door, it swung open. I think my jaw dropped, because Suga said "It's an automatic door, it moves when it senses motion.". We proceeded into the store only to see Daichi talking to who I assumed was the owner.

"So please coach, he really needs the job!"

"I'd have to meet him first, and he needs to be what I'm looking for."

Suga started walking towards them and I just followed.Once the owner saw us he said 

"Oh hey there Suga, how's your break going?"

"Good. By the way coach, there's someone who needs a job and I was hoping you could give him a job here?"

"Daichi was just asking me the same thing, and as I said to him I need to meet this person and interview them. They have to be capable."

"W-well then... coach meet Hinata." Suga suddenly moved to let the owner see me, which shocked me and I quickly bowed out of habit. My parents would always tell me to be polite to any adults. 

"No need to bow Hinata. My name is Ukai Keishin, But you can call me Ukai or coach. So you need a job?"

"Yes Mr. Ukai." I hoped that wasn't too formal

"You know what just call me coach. And as for a job I can get you a job, but I need to interveiw you first." Apparently it was too formal 

"Yes coach."

After the interveiw coach said he'd let me know in a few days but for now I should enjoy my spring break. A long walk later and Suga and I got to the mall, Suga said he'd buy anything I wanted but I felt bad.

"We should probably go to a clothes store first then we can get other essentials."

"Mkay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna stop it there for now, depending on how many views this gets I might continue. Anyways for now

Bye Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Wings Of The Capara~

After the interveiw coach said he'd let me know in a few days but for now I should enjoy my spring break. A long walk later and Suga and I got to the mall, Suga said he'd buy anything I wanted but I felt bad.

"We should probably go to a clothes store first then we can get other essentials."

"Mkay."

Currently on Wings Of The Capara~

It's been 3 hours since we started going clothes shopping. I think we've gone to every clothes store there is here.

"Oh! Hinata look, the sports store! We've gotta get you some volleyball gear!" Suga grabbed by wrist and pulled me towards the store.

We entered the store, got the volleyball gear and left. On the way out I saw a store that was titled 'Attributes Gifts'. I remembered that store, my mom would take me there when I was sad because the lady would always give me little charms to cheer me up. I looked at the store before slowly walking towards it. Suga grabbed my hand and I said 

"I know that place..." I softly smiled remembering the lady that worked there.

"Do you wanna go?" Suga looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah!" 

<><><><><>

"Hello, welcome to---" She stopped in her tracks, I was looking around the store before I looked at her. I started crying.

"Mrs. Haki?" She was alive!

"Oh my god... Shoyo? Hinata Shoyo?" She seemed like she didn't believe it.

"Y-yeah!" I slowly walked into her arms and hugged her.

"I-I can't believe you're alive Shoyo." we hugged in silence after that for a little while before she said

"I assume you're a warlock then?" She asked while taking her arms off me

"Half. I'm half warlock, half capara." I tried to hold back sniffles.

"Really! I always knew you were special."

"I missed you." 

She led us to a back room and we talked about a lot of things for a while until a certain topic came up.

"Say Shoyo, do you wanna live with me? My husband and I have been meaning to adopt, but we weren't sure if we should as we aren't human. They would grow and die before us." I stared blankly for a while before I looked a Suga. He gave me a smile and said 

"If you want, of course you can!" He gave off a sad aura.

"I'm still gonna go to Karasuno and play volleyball, I just won't live with you." With that he perked up and gave a off a happy aura.

<><><><><>

I went with Mrs. Haki to her home, that may soon be my home now. We entered the house and went to the kitchen.

"Hey dear, how was work?" He was reading the newspaper.

"Honey we need to talk." He immediately looked up, when he saw me his eyes widened.

"What's this about?" He tried to stay calm.

"C-could we maybe adopt this boy?" She said slowly and quietly.

"Honey we can't just adopt anyone." This is when I decided to cut in.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Shoyo. I'm half warlock." His eyes went wider than I thought possible. He went over to Mrs. Haki and hugged her.

"Of course we can adopt him! I love you Shiku!" She started crying happy tears, and hugged him back.

<><><><><>

just to clarify, the ending where mr. haki changes his mind is because he didn't want the child to grow up and die while their still alive. Hinata says he's half warlock, which means he lives 500 years older than humans.

I know my chapters are shorter now, but I think 500-700 words per chapter is good for me. Anyways for now,

Bye Bye~ UwU


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm probably going to either Rewrite this story or Discontinue it, If you would like a rewrite let me know and I'll try


End file.
